


silent reverberations

by blooming_Ednae



Series: OkaKuri Week 2019 [4]
Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Okakuri Week 2019, okakuriweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_Ednae/pseuds/blooming_Ednae
Summary: All that was left in that moment as they lay was the beating of her heart filling the empty space, a constant reminder of her life and existence in the world which he laid out for her.





	silent reverberations

**Author's Note:**

> For Okakuri Week; Day 4: Heartbeat.
> 
> I've had this little situation in my head for awhile now, and what better way than to mix it up with this prompt? Enjoy!
> 
> “I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own.” ~ “Chasing Cars” - The Wind and the Wave (Cover)

There was a simple beauty to a human’s heartbeat.

Its beat was effortless, a rhythm which kept going without a pause. Yet, with its simplicities came the complexities of its life-sustaining task, carrying the weighted biological duty of maintaining an individual’s existence.

The heart was no simple organ; it somehow also represented the simple complications of emotions. Of course, to Kurisu, she would greatly disagree, as most human emotion came from the temporal lobe which was run by the limbic system, rather than the heart.

Such rationale, however, had long left her the moment she had locked eyes with him.

_ He _ made her heart beat fast;  _ he _ made her think irrationally;  _ he _ made her end up in this situation, laying side by side, car moonroof open as they were parked over a scenic outlook. It was his idea to try something different while visiting her in the US for a week, and she somehow ended up at a lookout point when he wanted a different perspective of the city. 

She had reclined the chair of her driver’s side to look up at the night sky; unfortunately, the city lights were too bright as it blocked out the twinkle of the stars, and as she turned to tell him this fact, she realized that he also did the same with his chair and was now reclined back, staring right back at her.

She lost track of time; there was a waver in his golden eyes, orbs full of an unreadable emotion, yet impressing a surmountable amount of sentiment, which resonated within her heart. As foolish as that sounded to her, the heart reacted to what her brain could think of, and the biological workings of the organ began to increase in pace as she remained eyes locked on to his.

The most impressionable part of that moment, she realized, was the silence which he kept with her; no sarcastic comment, no obnoxious laughter, no move to look away. There was a steady gaze he kept with her, maintaining the same silent expression which he bore at that moment.

There was no apathy in his eyes; she realized there was much more. A list of hidden away feelings, regrets, relief,  _ fear _ -

And for a moment, she felt like she lost him. His eyes became distant, and it was only through conscious feeling that she could only assume what he was thinking at that moment.

The silence was loud, but the rhythm of her heart resounded louder. 

_ Loud, and much louder than any other in other world lines, where it was nonexistent. _

Their relationship had a record of a few years and going, and at this point, she felt no fear as she slowly grasped on to his hand, reaching out to pull him out of the abyss which he fell into once more. The moments which he slipped, she caught on to him, bringing him up past the layer of burdened trauma and back into a world which he so deserved.

A simple intertwining of their hands was enough to bring him back, and she moved a little closer, staring up at him.

She could hear his heartbeat.

_ ...Can you hear mine? _

“I’m here, Okabe,” she whispered. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

The slow smile which he responded with was enough to quicken her heart again. All that was left in that moment as they lay was the beating of her heart filling the empty space, a constant reminder of her life and existence in the world which he laid out for her.

No words were spoken as he gently squeezed her hand in return, realizing the implication of her words. When she at last scoot much closer, he smiled in silent consolation.

He could hear her heartbeat.


End file.
